


Lights On

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Paper Planes & Paper Hearts [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always leave the lights on for me, so I know where to come home.” A whirlwind series of events leads Eve to meet Lua, and they spark a friendship. Many years and many hardships later, they end up living together in a less than pleasant situation, which Lua is content with and unwilling to accept any financial help with Eve, who is now too in love with her to leave. With the addition of a little girl, however, Eve may finally sway Lua to go home. Set around the early 2000's. Lua/Eve centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights On

**Lights On**

**Chapter one**

The first time that Eve Genoard met Lua Klein, Eve was only but a girl just barely at seventeen-and-a-half, and Lua was a radiant woman stuck at twenty-six-and-a-half for all eternity. Eve remembered meeting her when she was in New York, standing in front of the lake in the park, the little waves lapping at her feet as she stood with a vial full of yellow liquid clutched in her hand. This liquid, this elixir, she was told, would keep her alive forever. After the day it touched her lips, she would no longer age, and she could never die. To many, it seemed like a blessing, but to Eve, it seemed like a curse. Never being able to die, and having to watch their mortal friends get old and die? It didn't seem like anything Eve would want.

As she stood there on the shore, the sound of little cat feet behind her alerted her of someone behind her. Eve whirled around suddenly, the vial still clutched tightly in her hand, and she came face to face with the woman behind her. Aquamarine met blue-green for a split second, and Eve found herself compelled to stare for a moment. The woman was noticeably older than she, and much more feminine in build. She wore a long, luscious blue coat that fell down to just barely above her feet, which were bare as Eve's were. It was a cold night, but the coat was short sleeved, and she didn't show any signs of being cold. The coat clung tightly to her figure, and the moonlight that cascaded through the trees illuminated her in folds of silver. Eve stepped back at first, a little frightened from suddenly seeing her there, but Lua took a step forward as she stepped back.

“It's alright, don't be scared,” she said, and her eyes wandered down to the vial in Eve's hand. “I was just like you a year ago. Standing right here, in fact.” She moved to stand beside her, and even though Eve didn't flinch or move away, she didn't let her guard down. Subconsciously, her fingers rubbed against the vial, looking down at the smooth glass in her palm. “And that's the elixir, isn't it?”

“How do you know?” Eve asked defensively, taking a step back. The other woman held up her palms submissively, showing she meant no harm.

“Calm down, I only know because I had it too. I remember it well.”

“So you're an immortal?”

“That's what I've been getting at.” Eve shuffled a bit uncomfortably, her eyes still trained on the vial in her hand. “You're torn, aren't you? On one hand, you'd like to live forever, but on the other hand, it sounds like a burden, huh?” She nodded, and the other woman but a hand on her shoulder. “Well, let me tell you something. An immortal's existence is neither a blessing nor a curse, it's whatever the immortal makes it out to be, just like a mortal life.” Eve shifted a little, under the woman's hand, before she looked up into her eyes again.

“If I may ask, what is your name?”

“Lua Klein. And you?”

“Eve Genoard.”

It was the beginning of many turbulent events to unfold over the next few decades.


End file.
